


I got your back

by qyujong



Series: Stories of the Starry Sky [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Woohyun is a bit of a brick but not to Hoya, mentions of mild violence, nothing big though, ridiculous switching between the use of Hoya and Howon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So why did I have to punch that guy?”- Ridiculous Sentence Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got your back

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not proofread yet. (I'm searching for someone that has time to do so, please tell me if you want to give it a try ;; )   
> Kudos' and Comments are always welcome.

They were in the waiting room at the hospital, faces already starting to swell up and turning into some not so pretty colours. Hoya had gotten an Ice Pack upon arrival from a nurse to put on his ribs as they waited to be called in by the doctor and Woohyun had decided that sulking was going to be the best response to not getting one himself. 

There was also a screaming child right next to them, as if Howon’s day hasn’t been bad enough yet. First he overslept, which was a very bad thing considering the school had reminded him and his parents multiple times that they were not going to give him another chance if he kept missing class. 

This was followed by the bus driver screaming at him for kicking the door open so he wouldn’t miss it and by Woohyun, his best friend, not being seen anywhere for the first 2 periods. Around noon he had finally gotten a text message from him which had only said “Got a Problem. Come 2 the Gym” 

Luckily Howon had always been charming if he needed to be and with a little bit of acting sick he was let go to “Catch some fresh air” till he felt better. As soon as he had gotten far enough from his classroom to not be seen running he started sprinting towards the gym. He could see Woohyun from afar, being pushed against the wall by some random student Hoya had never seen before. 

His protective instinct as Hoya liked to call it (Hero complex, if you asked Sungjong) kicked in and he ran towards the unaware student, pulling him off Woohyun and tackling him to the ground. “What the hell were you doing?” Howon asked through clenched teeth, as he punched the shocked student in the face. 

“As much as i appreciate you saving me, we need to get the hell out of here before his friends arrive.” Woohyun’s voice rang out from behind him and Hoya shot him a confused look. “Friends?” He asked, but Woohyun didn’t have to give him an answer as suddenly multiple other students started running into their direction. 

The one that Hoya had tackled onto the ground suddenly started pushing him off, kicking him into the side in the process as Woohyun tried to fight off 2 of the newcomers. What had followed was a very embarrassing loss for Woohyun and Hoya that most likely would have ended up with them being nothing but a bloody mess if one of the teachers hadn’t interrupted them. 

“Do you think they called your folks yet?” Woohyun asked and looked at Howon out of his now half closed eye. This was going to take weeks to heal. “Probably.” Hoya answered and shrugged with his shoulders which he regretted immediately as pain took over his right side. “So why did i have to punch that guy?” He asked Woohyun after taking a few deep breaths. 

Woohyun shrugged back and gave him a lazy smile. “Technically i didn’t tell you to punch him. But if you want to know why he attacked me, his Girlfriend apparently told him i’m really good looking.” His smile turned into a grin and you could hear the smugness in his voice. “What can i do, I didn’t ask to be born this perfect.” He laughed and slapped Hoya’s arm as the doctor finally called them in. 

Sometimes Hoya wonders how he ended up befriending the biggest Idiot of the school.


End file.
